Entre Sombras
by Ash Whisper
Summary: Naruto es sumergido en el bajo y oscuro mundo shinobi donde enfrentara cara a cara lo que es lidiar con cosas inimaginables y vivira en la oscuridad con el solo recuerdo de un débil destello de luz que poco a poco iluminara su vida.
**Chapter 1: Decisions**

Siete años habían pasado desde el ataque del bijuu conocido como el Kyuubi no Youko el bijuu mas fuerte y temido de todos; siete años habían pasado desde que el Yondaime Hokage se había sacrificado para detener al zorro y encerrarlo en un recién nacido condenando su destino de las formas posibles en las que cualquier ser humano lo viera; siete años cumplía ese pequeño quien mantenía encerrado al poderoso demonio sin siquiera saberlo, su destino estuvo marcado desde su nacimiento por tan temible bestia pero de entre toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba siempre hubo una pequeña luz que lo protegía, lo cuidaba, lo quería y le enseñaba las bases de la vida humana, dicha luz era lo que el niño mas amaba en el mundo más que cualquier otra cosa y su nombre era Kushina o como a él le gustaba llamarle 'Kaa-chan', no solo Kushina lo quería sino que también estaba un hombre amigo de ella llamado Jiraiya un hombre muy alto y de largo cabello blanco quien cumplía algún que otro capricho del rubio así como también un hombre de edad avanzada llamado Hiruzen quien era ni más ni menos que el Sandaime Hokage, líder de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, su madre también tenía otra amiga que lo quería llamada Tsunade, una mujer hermosa de carácter fuerte y con mucha pero mucha pechonalidad, ella tenía una aprendiz llamada Shizune quien también lo quería pero sobre todo había una chica de cabello morado, joven y hermosa, con sus 16 años ya era miembro del cuerpo ANBU y había sido aprendiz de su madre lo cual la volvía la mas allegada tanto a su madre como a él, su nombre: Uzuki Yugao la protectora del pequeño carcelero del Kyuubi, era su protectora por petición propia al Hokage, tenía otras misiones claro pero eran tres por cada mes, el cuidado del pequeño era su principal y única misión según palabras de ella misma.

El pequeño los quería a todos, a Yugao a quien conocía desde su nacimiento la quería más que a ellos llegando a tratarla como si fuese su hermana y el trato era mutuo ya que no solo el que se conocieran tenía que ver sino el que vivieran juntos; Yugao era la aprendiz de Kushina y al quedarse huérfana su maestra la adopto y la llevo a vivir con ella, la llevo por no decir que la obligo, si había algo a lo que Yugao temía era a su maestra; desde que vivía con Kushina se cumplían siete años, desde que conocía al hijo de su maestra se cumplían siete años y desde que el pequeño había nacido se cumplían siete años.

En ese momento en el que siete años cumplía el pequeño carcelero del peor demonio conocido por leyendas, cuentos o por haberlo visto hacia tantos años, en un apartamento ubicado en la última planta de un edificio de nueve plantas siendo el único departamento en la parte más alta del edificio el cual abarcaba todo ese espacio, quien escuchara de ese apartamento pensaría que fue construido para alguien muy importante o influyente y ciertamente lo era; en ese momento una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza llegándole hasta sus glúteos, con una pinza en el lado izquierdo de su cabello como separación enmarcando su rostro de suaves facciones, nariz pequeña y respingada, ojos violetas con suaves destellos grises, labios rosados y carnosos, vistiendo un vestido color morado pálido y un delantal amarillo claro, su piel era blanca y tersa, de increíbles y letales curvas aparecía por la puerta de la cocina trayendo con ella un pastel de chocolate con una cubierta de crema batida, algunas fresas sobre ella así como siete velas, camino hacia el niño de enorme sonrisa acompañado por el peliblanco Jiraiya, la hermosa rubia Tsunade junto a su aprendiz Shizune y el anciano líder de la aldea Hiruzen, todos reunidos en la sala de el espacioso departamento para celebrar el día en el que el pequeño niño había nacido.

-Pide tu deseo Naru-chan- hablo Kushina de forma suave a su hijo depositando el pastel en una pequeña mesita de algarrobo frente al niño.

Naruto la miro, su madre era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de sus 31 años solamente aparentaba 22, sin duda era hermosa y eso todos lo sabían, Naruto la siguió mirando pensando en su deseo y asintiendo con la cabeza soplo las velas con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien Naruto-kun es hora de los regalos y si a nadie le molesta empezare yo- tomo la palabra Hiruzen con una voz grave y calmada denotando años de experiencia y sabiduría, a lo cual todos asintieron -ten pequeño espero que te agrade- le entrego una pequeña caja rectangular envuelta en papel de color azul, papel el cual termino desgarrado en el suelo de la sala y al abrirla encontró un pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto jiji?- pregunto el rubio inclinando la cabeza a un costado, Naruto era un chico normal podría decirse salvo por su llamativo cabello dorado y desordenado además de sus ojos azules tan profundos como el mar y sus marcas en las mejillas como bigotes, lo único que lo emparentaba con Kushina era la forma de su rostro ya que era redonda, claro también estaba su falta de respeto, su hiperactividad y su tic verbal pero después nada mas, nada al ojo de alguien común pero si de un ninja se trataba también podía encontrar el enorme chakra que ambos poseían, el de Kushina estaba al nivel de un kage y el del pequeño rubio al de un chuunin de bajo nivel y eso en verdad era sorprendente.

-Eso mi querido Naruto-kun es un pergamino que me costó trabajo encontrar, dentro hay jutsus de tu clan que seguramente te interesaran- por supuesto que Naruto estaba enterado de su clan, uno de los más temidos y respetados en Konoha aunque lo conformen solo él y su solterona madre pero soltera y todo nadie se atrevía a probar su suerte con la temida pelirroja, la verdad el rubio nunca supo por qué le tenían tanto miedo a su madre pero gracias a ello y la impunidad de su clan y sin que él lo sepa lo salvaron de que los aldeanos no lo ataquen aunque eso no permitía que lo miren con odio y le griten una que otra cosa lo cual lo ponía triste al no saber la razón pero esa tristeza desaparecía al tener el amor de su madre.

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial!- exclamo el rubio mirando el pergamino, sabia sobre los jutsus, sobre su clan y otras cosas por lo cual quería ser un gran shinobi.

-Sochi antes de que preguntes Yugao-chan tuvo una misión y no podrá venir pero no te preocupes 'ttebane, me aseguro que volvería lo más pronto posible para darte tu regalo- interrumpió Kushina viendo como la sonrisa de su hijo cambiaba a un semblante medio triste.

-No importa kaa-chan con tal de que ella siga con nosotros me es suficiente- con eso el pequeño rubio volvió a sonreír como siempre, sabia sobre los shinobis claro y eso conllevaba a saber sobre el peligro que cada uno de ellos corría al realizar una misión por eso mismo le preocupaba el bienestar de su 'hermana' pero al darse cuenta de algo frunció el ceño y miro a su izquierda en donde se encontraba el Hokage -¡tú tienes la culpa de que ella no esté hoy!- señalo con el dedo al sorprendido líder.

Suspirando Sarutobi contesto -Lo siento Naruto-kun pero ella estaba disponible y era la más apta para esta misión además que con esta misión cumple su cuota de tres misiones por mes, cuando vuelva la tendrás para ti solo durante todo lo que resta del mes- informo para que el pequeño rubio lo entendiera de la mejor forma posible.

-Con decir que esta era su última misión bastaba 'ttebayo- menciono el niño con una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca haciendo reír de forma tonta al Hokage, al terminar de reír podía oírse una risilla pervertida y algo consumiéndose a una increíble velocidad, todos voltearon hacia Jiraiya descubriéndolo escribiendo en una libreta a una velocidad endemoniada haciendo que el lápiz que tenía entre sus dedos se consuma rápidamente, Shizune quien se encontraba más cerca del Sannin asomo un poco la cabeza para leer que era lo que escribía alcanzando a leer algo referente a una sensual adolescente quien termina seducida por su medio hermano y tienen un mes completo de desenfrenado…

-Emmm Kushina-san- dijo la pelinegra mirando a la pelirroja y apartándose rápidamente del invocador de sapos con un tenue sonroso en sus mejillas.

Kushina al entender lo que la aprendiz de su sensei quiso decir frunció el ceño y se acerco al pobre y prontamente difunto Jiraiya. Los aldeanos y ninjas que pasaban por las calles o saltaban los techos cerca del edificio en donde se encontraba el departamento Uzumaki se detuvieron abruptamente y miraron hacia allí al escuchar un grito lastimero como el de un pobre hombre sometido a la peor tortura inimaginable acompañado de sonidos de huesos rompiéndose y luego un golpe seco, sea quien sea lo único que hicieron fue permanecer un minuto en silencio por quien tuvo que sufrir la furia de la temida Uzumaki Kushina ya que todo mundo sabía en donde ella vivía y nadie se atrevía siquiera a verla de mala forma por miedo a ser víctima de la pelirroja.

-Eso te enseñara a dejar de escribir cosas pervertidas con mi bebe- mascullo la pelirroja con las manos en la cadera mirando en el suelo lo que una vez fue el galante Jiraiya, quien lo viera no lo reconocería a menos que alguien se lo diga porque lo único que se podía observar era una masa deforme color rojo y blanco.

-Pobre, pobre Jiraiya no aprende mas- susurro el Hokage al ver como nuevamente el Sannin era golpeado por la hermosa pelirroja, todos los presentes sabían que el peliblanco tenia cierto fetiche de escribir cosas referentes a Yugao y Naruto aunque este último con varios años más, era pervertido no pedófilo aunque usando de referencia al pequeño rubio eso se ponía en duda, claro al principio nadie le prestaba atención por estar casi siempre anotando cosas en su libreta pero una vez Kushina paso detrás de él y picándole la curiosidad decidió husmear solo un poquito y lo que descubrió no le gusto para nada, tuvieron que visitar a Jiraiya en el hospital siendo más específicos en el área de delicados extremos, sip fue un ala del hospital que el peliblanco jamás había conocido y ahora podía decirse que conocía el lugar de pies a cabeza.

-Bien olvidémonos de esto y sigamos con los regalos- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, las manos detrás de la espalda e inclinada un poco a la derecha haciéndola ver como una adolescente.

-Jiji a veces kaa-chan me da miedo- susurro el rubio con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, jamás había creído posible que una persona del tamaño de Jiraiya pudiera ser contorsionado de una forma inhumana y terminara de una manera que era imposible e incluso irreconocible y hoy mismo pudo verlo.

-A mi igual Naruto-kun a mi igual- susurro el Hokage con un poco de miedo.

-Hm se lo merece por pervertido- murmuro Tsunade viendo la deforme masa de la cual de vez en cuando se podían escuchar leves gemidos lastimeros.

Naruto se acordó de sus regalos y olvidándose momentáneamente del peliblanco miro a la hermosa rubia de ojos miel -Tu que me trajiste baa-chan- menciono haciendo que a la mencionada se le marcara una vena en la frente, miro hacia el rubio con el ceño fruncido pero al ver los profundos ojos azules, las marcas en las mejillas y el rostro de afecto y cariño que le daba desarmo cualquier crítica y hablando sus facciones, ese niño tenía un efecto sobre ella que aun no entendía, no podía simplemente negarle algo a ese pequeño.

-Yo bueno yo te traje ehhh- carajo se había olvidado del regalo y tampoco tenía algo de dinero en esos momentos como para ir a buscar algo rápidamente, con nerviosismo comenzó a mirar por todos lados y al ver hacia su izquierda se le ocurrió algo -psst Shizune dame tu regalo- al escucharla la pelinegra volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No!- exclamo tajantemente.

-No tienes ningún regalo baa-chan- menciono el rubio con un mohín y mirada triste apretujando el corazón de la rubia quien no sabía qué hacer, miro una vez más por todos lados notando las miradas expectantes de todos dirigida hacia ella y tomándose el pecho abrió un poco los ojos y con sonrisa melancólica se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia el rubio, estando frente a él se arrodillo e inclinando un poco su cabeza para adelante y se quito un collar para acto seguido colocárselo al rubio quien miro extrañado el collar.

-Este collar perteneció a mi abuelo el Shodaime Hokage, él me lo dio a mí y ahora yo te lo regalo a ti con la esperanza y la fe de que llegarás a ser una persona fuerte y serás reconocido por todos- menciono la rubia con voz suave -"Solo espero que nada malo pase"- pensó al recordar por quienes paso ese collar y como era conocido.

-Valla, gracias baa-chan- agradeció el rubio mirando a los ojos de la rubia y regalándole una enorme sonrisa que alegro un poco a Tsunade quien le alboroto un poco el cabello y volvió a sentarse en donde estaba, Naruto miro hacia Shizune sabiendo que era el turno de ella.

-Se que te interesa mucho la cocina Naruto-kun, espero que mi regalo te agrade- dijo la oji-negra levantándose y entregándole al rubio un objeto parecido a un libro pequeño envuelto en papel de regalos color azul con un listón morado el cual junto al papel azul fueron destrozados revelando lo que los presentes adivinaron… un libro, más precisamente un pequeño libro de cocina el cual Naruto abrió en cualquier pagina y comenzó a leer una receta de Sukiyaki.

-¡Eres increíble Shizune-nee, muchas gracias, te quiero!- exclamo alegremente el rubio sacándole a la pelinegra una sonrisa y un tenue sonroso.

-De nada Naruto-kun- dijo la oji-negra besando al rubio en la frente y volviendo a sentarse en su lugar.

-Bien creo que es hora de mi regalo- todos voltearon sorprendidos la mirada al recompuesto y sano Jiraiya.

-¿Qué eres? ¿De goma o auto-reparable?- pregunto el pequeño rubio asombrado por la recuperación repentina del albo.

-Olvídate de eso ya lo entenderás cuando llegue tu turno- mirada confundida del rubio y mirada asesina de la pelirroja -mi regalo para ti son cuatro lecciones importantes…-

-¿Y para que quiero lecciones?- pregunto Naruto con una expresión en blanco.

-No interrumpas gaki- dijo Jiraiya carraspeando -la primera es que un shinobi antes de ostentar ese título debe entrenarse en el ámbito del ninja tanto física como mentalmente por lo que a partir de mañana empezare a entrenarte- revelo.

-¿En serio 'ttebayo?- pregunto el rubio con estrellas en los ojos.

-Claro que si, fue algo difícil convencer al viejo pero con los argumentos adecuados al final pude hacerlo- comento el Sannin sujetándose el mentón y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cuántos libros te dio?- pregunto Tsunade mirando al Sarutobi.

-Dos de serie plata edición limitada- contesto el anciano desviando la mirada y sacándole gotas de sudor a todos los presentes.

-¿De qué libros hablan?- bueno no a todos, a veces ser un niño inocente era bueno.

-Ehh libros de estrategias sochi- mintió la pelirroja con una sonrisa, por suerte su hijo se creía siempre lo que ella le decía ya sea verdad o mentira, él confiaba ciegamente en ella.

-Bien sigamos… la segunda lección es que la lectura estimula el buen desarrollo del cerebro por lo cual te regalare esto- de entre sus ropas saco un librito de tapa naranja el cual entrego al rubio.

-¡Jiraiya!- exclamo Kushina apretando sus puños y despidiendo un aura asesina.

-¡Espera Kushina no es lo que tú crees!- se defendió el albo agitando sus manos frenéticamente en negación frente a él.

-¿¡No!? ¿¡Y qué quieres que piense que es!?- sujeto del cuello de la camiseta al albo y retrajo su puño a punto de hacerle una mascarilla facial cuando escucho a su hijo hablar.

-… La historia de un ninja audaz- leyó el rubio paralizando a la pelirroja quien abrió grande los ojos y soltó al peliblanco.

-Tú…- menciono la oji-violeta observando al sonriente albo.

-Te dije que no era lo que creías- repitió Jiraiya con voz calmada y amigable aunque por dentro un mini Jiraiya se encontraba en posición fetal chupándose el pulgar y llorando ríos de lagrimas pensando en que casi se muere.

-… Lo siento- confeso honestamente la pelirroja.

-No hay problema- dijo el albo volteando su mirada al rubio -Naruto la tercera lección es un paso a la vez en la vida, recuerda siempre eso, un paso a la vez- el rubio asintió no entendiendo bien eso -no te preocupes cuando crezcas lo entenderás… la cuarta y última lección es… que tu madre es una fiera y no lo digo solo por su fuerza bruta jajajaja-

-¡JIRAIYAAAAAAAA!-

Lo siguiente que vieron todos los habitantes que rodeaban el edificio y los que se detuvieron al escuchar ese grito fue como por una de las ventanas de la planta más alta salía despedido hacia el techo del edificio del frente un sujeto alto de largo cabello blanco con una maleta en una mano y con su otra mano sujetando un sombrero en su cabeza.

-Patitas pa que las quiero, Suna aquí voy- se dijo Jiraiya emprendiendo la graciosa huida al saltar hacia el suelo -¡Gaki mañana temprano te espero en el campo 10 no llegues tardeeeeeee!- y la nube de polvo se perdió al cruzar la entrada de Konoha.

-Espero que ese infeliz no vuelva hasta dentro de 20 años- mascullo Kushina con una expresión de furia en el marco de la ventana que el albo había atravesado por cuenta propia, marco el cual crujía al ser víctima del poderoso agarre de la furiosa pelirroja.

-Espero que por su bien no vuelva por un buen tiempo- murmuro Hiruzen velando internamente por el bienestar de su alumno.

-Olvidémonos de ese pervertido…- comento Kushina cambiando su expresión de enojada a una sonriente -mi regalo para ti sochi es esto-

Naruto tomo la caja rectangular envuelta en papel rojo y al abrirla encontró otro pergamino a lo cual levanto la vista observando de forma interrogadora a su madre.

-Ese pergamino contiene sellos de nuestro clan y para que los entiendas mañana mismo te enseñare a leerlos y también aprenderás caligrafía para poder dibujarlos- informo la pelirrojo acariciando la cabeza de su sonriente y feliz hijo.

-Gracias… a todos- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa observando a los que él consideraba como familia.

-No tienes porque agradecer Naruto-kun- menciono Shizune con una sonrisa.

-Bueno basta de tanta cháchara comamos el pastel- Kushina tomo un cuchillo y corto varios trozos para los presentes quienes se deleitaron con la habilidad culinaria de la pelirroja.

Pasadas varias horas la noche había caído en la aldea de las hojas, Tsunade junto a Shizune se habían retirado del hogar de los Uzumakis y Naruto se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, en ese momento Kushina se encontraba en la cocina lavando los trastes sucios luego de la pequeña fiesta para el rubio, sin duda estaba feliz y agradecida de poder estar junto a su hijo para verlo crecer y compartir hermosos momentos con él.

-Kushina tenemos que hablar-

La pelirroja volteo encontrándose con el anciano líder de la aldea, notando todas las luces apagadas a excepción de la de la cocina, al notar la seriedad tanto en sus palabras como en su rostro asintió y dejo de lavar los trastes sentándose en unas de las sillas que había junto a una mesa en la cocina, Hiruzen imito su acción sentándose frente a la pelirroja, encendiendo calmadamente su pipa tomo una inhalación de esta llenando sus pulmones con la nicotina.

-Ya viejo habla, me estas poniendo nerviosa 'ttebane- dijo la pelirroja frunciendo un poco el ceño.

El Sarutobi exhalo el humo de sus pulmones y observo fijamente a la Uzumaki -Como sabes solo volví a mi puesto de Hokage cuando Minato murió- ante eso la oji-violeta asintió con algo de tristeza -y dije que solo seria hasta encontrar un sucesor digno del puesto… rayos que viejo estoy, y pensar que solo fue ayer cuando me nombraron Hokage- dijo el anciano rememorando aquella vieja época.

-¡Ya viejo ve al maldito grano!- exclamo la pelirroja con un tic en su ceja.

-Lo que quiero decir es que ya encontré a mi sucesor- ante eso la Uzumaki se sorprendió, suspirando miro seriamente a la pelirroja -tu eres mi sucesor Kushina- la nombrada abrió enorme sus ojos.

-… No no no no no no un momento… ¿es broma cierto?- pregunto incrédula.

-Claro que no es broma-

-P-pe-pero ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto desconcertada e inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

-Porque ni Jiraiya ni Tsunade aceptarían, un ninja capaz y fuerte debe ser el líder de la aldea y tu lo eres además de que tu reputación te precede y sé muy bien que… ese siempre fue tu sueño- formo una sonrisa al ver el rostro de consternación de la pelirroja.

-Y-yo… Hokage- susurro con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y mirando hacia la mesa.

-Kushina- la pelirroja levanto la mirada observando al Kage -hay cosas que yo ya no puedo hacer como cuando era joven y Konoha lamentablemente está decayendo cada vez más, la aldea necesita un cambio rápido y se necesita a alguien con mano firme que ponga orden a las cosas no a alguien que se deje manipular o intimidar por personas que ostentan un rango alto, se quién eres, se de lo que eres capaz, estoy seguro que podrás lograr cosas que el Shodaime, el Nidaime y yo no hemos podido, solo te tengo una pregunta… ¿aceptas el puesto?-

La oji-violeta bajo la vista hacia la mesa, claro que ese había sido su sueño desde pequeña y claro que lo aceptaría pero Minato había sido Hokage y había muerto al defender la aldea al igual que el Shodaime y Nidaime a excepción clara del Sandaime pero ella no podía pensar en que moriría joven, era cierto que la aldea se podría lentamente y se necesitaban cambios urgentes, estaría bastante ocupada y… recordó a su hijo, su tiempo estaría reducido para poder estar con su hijo y no quería faltarle o dejarlo en la soledad.

-Si Naruto es lo que te preocupa tengo una propuesta que hacerte en la cual él está involucrado- revelo Hiruzen recibiendo toda la atención de la pelirroja -pero antes de hablarte de eso y como se que aceptaras el puesto, hablemos de tu primera misión como Kage- Kushina lo observo y simplemente asintió -Itachi- dijo el anciano observando un rincón oscuro a su izquierda del cual emergió lentamente el nombrando enfundado en su traje ANBU sorprendiendo a la pelirroja ya que no lo había sentido en ningún momento.

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- interrogo la sorprendida Uzumaki.

-Desde que tomo asiento- respondió el pelinegro con su característica seriedad.

-Itachi toma asiento- ordeno el Sandaime a lo cual el nombrado asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas -¿aseguraste el lugar?- interrogo el anciano recibiendo un serio asentimiento del pelinegro.

-¿Asegurar?- pregunto Kushina extrañada.

-Escucha Kushina de lo que vamos a hablar es de algo muy peligroso y se debe ser lo más minucioso posible- respondió el anciano con mirada seria.

-Entiendo- asintió la Uzumaki y miro al pelinegro -¿pero él por qué está aquí?-

-Hace muchas preguntas mejor no diga nada y escuche- hablo Itachi con respeto a lo que la pelirroja miro al Hokage.

-Escucha Kushina desde hace un tiempo hay un problema con el clan Uchiha- al oír eso la pelirroja no se sorprendió mucho -como veo no te sorprende en absoluto, lo que no sabes es que Fugaku planea una rebelión llegando a causar una guerra civil con tal de conseguir el poder y convertirse en Hokage- a cada palabra la mujer abría enorme sus ojos.

-¿Fugaku un golpe de estado?- murmuro Kushina en shock -¿tu madre lo sabe?- pregunto mirando al pelinegro.

-Kaa-san está al tanto de todo- contesto el oji-negro.

-¿Y qué piensa?- nuevamente pregunto la Uzumaki.

-Está decepcionada de mi padre aunque le extraña que no lo haya hecho hace tiempo- al escuchar eso la mujer suspiro aliviada.

-¿Dime Kushina que piensas que sería conveniente hacer en un caso así?- interrogo el Sarutobi inhalando de su pipa observando a la seria y pensante mujer.

Kushina analizaba la situación lo mejor que podía y el resultado por más que se efectuara de una forma u otra seguiría siendo la misma, elevo sus orbes violetas y los dirigió hacia el joven pelinegro -Itachi quiero saber cuántos del clan están involucrados en este ataque, cuando será el ataque y si cuento contigo-

El nombrado la observo seriamente, se cruzo de brazos manteniéndose rígido en la silla y contesto -El 95% del clan está a favor del ataque, mi padre programo el golpe para efectuarlo dentro de cinco meses y mi lealtad esta a la aldea y al servicio del Hokage- con esa respuesta Kushina asintió satisfecha.

-¿Entonces Kushina que piensas?- pregunto el Kage seriamente.

-Debemos dar un contragolpe cuando menos se lo esperen- contesto la seria oji-violeta mordiéndose suavemente el pulgar de la mano derecha -abra que atacar un día antes del que ellos tienen planeado, entre más silenciosos seamos mejor, necesitamos los mejores ninjas sigilosos y que no presenten remordimientos luego de lo que harán, los Uchihas que no estén involucrados habrá que evacuarlos discretamente lo que será algo complicado-

Hiruzen asintió satisfecho -Cuéntanos los detalles-

-Si seré Hokage y este es el primer conflicto que debo resolver no puedo confiar en cualquiera, necesito gente que yo misma conozca y sepa que están de mi lado por lo que para mañana en la noche quiero reunidos a Morino Ibiki, Yamanaka Inoichi, Aburame Shino y Nara Shikaku- relato la pelirroja con decisión.

-Me impresionas Kushina, es difícil tomar una decisión tan grande como está pero piensas en la seguridad de la aldea y piensas con la cabeza fría- dijo el Sarutobi con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias… Itachi- el aludido la observo detenidamente -tú serás el líder de esta misión aunque sé que lo que te pido puede llegar a ser doloroso pero es ellos o toda la aldea- menciono la pelirroja con una mirada triste.

-No se preocupe, si derramando mi sangre puedo mantener segura la aldea es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a pagar por mi madre y mi hermano- dijo el Uchiha con seguridad.

-Eres un gran hombre, créeme que Mikoto estaría muy orgullosa de ti se te escuchara en estos momentos- el orgullo también era palpable en la pelirroja ya que ella había visto a ese joven hombre crecer y convertirse en lo que estaba frente a ella.

-Bien este tema lo hablaremos mañana y lo analizaremos mejor en el tiempo que nos queda, de lo que quiero tratar ahora es de Naruto- al escuchar el involucramiento de su hijo Kushina miro atentamente al Sandaime interrogándolo sobre que planeaba con su hijo -lo que quiero es que reciba un arduo y exigente entrenamiento con Jiraiya, Itachi, conmigo y contigo Kushina-

-Bueno no estoy en contra con eso solo que con nosotros entrenándolo se volverá muy poderoso, será difícil ocultar sus habilidades durante la academia para él- menciono la pelirroja.

-Ese es el otro tema Kushina- suspiro cansinamente el anciano -lo estuve pensando por un buen tiempo y sé que la idea no te gustara para nada-

-Solo dilo de una vez 'ttebane-

-Lo mejor sería que Naruto no concurra a la academia, al finalizar su entrenamiento creo que lo mejor sería volverlo el protector de Konoha pero desde las sombras- informo Hiruzen.

-¿Q-que quieres decir?- pregunto la oji-violeta, sabía que lo que escucharía no le gustaría para nada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que sumerjamos a Naruto en los bajos mundos shinobis para que sea el protector oculto de la hoja- ante eso la pelirroja abrió sus ojos en shock.

La ventana se abrió lentamente dando paso a una figura femenina enfundada en un traje ANBU de 1,60 metros, de largo cabello morado llegándole hasta la mitad de su espalda y con el flequillo sobre su frente peinado hacia la derecha, camino hasta la cama ubicada en uno de los rincones de la habitación observando a un pequeño rubio dormir plácidamente, retirando su máscara de gato se acuclillo para poder ver más de cerca al adormilado niño, esbozo una suave sonrisa al contemplar lo tierno y tranquilo que se veía, con su mano derecha acaricio delicadamente los dorados cabellos y deposito un beso en la frente del pequeño quien ante las caricias se removió en su lugar reaccionando poco a poco de su letargo y abriendo lentamente sus azules ojos encontrándose con una silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna, enfocando bien su vista se encontró con un hermoso rostro femenino de suaves facciones y ojos almendrados los cuales conocía muy bien, casi como un resorte se sentó en su cama y atrapo a la fémina en un sorpresivo abrazo que desarmo por completo a la pelimorada.

-Yu-nee-chan te extrañé mucho- hablo el rubio con su infantil voz.

-Yo también te extrañe otouto- dijo la pelimorada con afecto y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, separo un poco al rubio de ella y llevo su mano hacia su bolso ninja -ten, feliz cumpleaños y lamento no haber podido estar hoy-

-No te preocupes, con tal de saber que estas bien es más que suficiente- Naruto a veces podía llegar a sorprender a alguien o decía las palabras más inesperadas que una persona necesita o podría llegar a esperar, el rubio abrió la pequeña caja encontrándose con un dije en forma de remolino color rojo, parecía estar hecho de rubí.

-Ábrelo- dijo la oji-marrón a lo que el rubio sujeto el dije con ambas manos descubriendo que se podía abrir como si de un libro fuese encontrando dentro una pequeña fotografía de una sonriente pelimorada y en la parte de lo que sería la tapa noto unas palabras grabadas -'Te quiero con todo mi corazón Naruto-kun, Yugao'- leyó el oji-azul formándosele un nudo en la garganta y con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos -Y-yo también te quiero Yu-nee- y el rubio se arrojo a los brazos de la pelimorada estrechándola fuertemente y con mucho cariño mientras gruesas lagrimas de felicidad recorrían sus marcadas mejillas.

-Yo no creo que Naruto soporte esa clase de mundo-

Escucho Yugao en el pasillo claramente la voz de Kushina su maestra, recién había dejado al pequeño rubio descansar en su habitación y se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando escucho esa oración, con cautela y sigilo se acerco a la entrada de la cocina prestando atención a lo que la pelirroja diga, podía sentir tres presencias en la cocina, una era de su maestra, la segunda era fácilmente deducible que se trataba del Hokage y la ultima era conocida para ella pero no podía recordar bien a quien le pertenecía.

-Piénsalo Kushina, la aldea no solo sufre internamente sino que externamente, hay cientos de influencias que traman debilitar la aldea para mostrarles a las naciones elementales que Konoha no es la aldea mas fuerte como siempre se dijo- Yugao reconoció la voz del Sandaime el cual pauso para llenar sus pulmones de nicotina -debemos tener a alguien desconocido para todos, alguien a quien podamos entrenar para que no deje rastros al entrar y salir, alguien que pase inadvertido, que sea invisible como un fantasma, una persona de la que sea imposible sospechar como si fuese una sombra, si tenemos a alguien así entre lo peor de lo peor aseguraremos la aldea y haremos ver que nadie puede intentar dañarnos creyendo que no nos daremos cuenta y no sufrirán las consecuencias-

-… Y-yo… lo pensare- contesto la pelirroja en un suspiro.

-Sé que es difícil pero es necesario para el bien de todos, un pequeño sacrificio para el bien de todos, no solo Naruto está sacrificando su infancia y adolescencia, tú estás sacrificando el lazo que compartes con él y ten en cuenta que Itachi también está sacrificando algo- añadió el viejo Kage poniendo nerviosa a la escondida pelimorada, si Itachi estaba en la cocina estaba segura que no había pasado desapercibida por él e incluso dudaba que lo haya hecho del Sandaime.

-Lo sé lo sé carajo solo que todo esto es complicado como para ser mi primera decisión como nueva Hokage- confeso masajeándose la frente, Yugao abrió enorme los ojos al escuchar eso.

-Por esta noche descansa y mañana analiza bien lo que hablamos, por la noche Itachi te vendrá a buscar para reunirnos con quienes solicitaste, de momento él será quien te proteja- anuncio Hiruzen irguiéndose y caminando con dirección a la puerta de entrada -por cierto en unos días hablaremos de tu nombramiento oficial para toda la aldea pero desde que aceptaste el puesto ya eres la Godaime Hokage y diriges la aldea a escondidas de todos… ah Neko casi lo olvidaba, el informe de tu misión dáselo a Kushina- con eso dicho cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir del departamento Uzumaki.

-… Yugao mi niña por favor sal- dijo Kushina con voz suave viendo como la pelimorada salía de su escondite mirándola con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Cómo es eso de que es la Godaime y que planean con Naruto? Dígame sensei- imploro la oji-marrón al percatarse de que Itachi no se encontraba en la cocina, ni siquiera había sentido cuando se fue si es que se retiro de la residencia.

Kushina suspiro y se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia la joven ANBU para abrazarla ya que ella también necesitaba ese abrazo -Cálmate mi niña- susurro suavemente al percibir la consternación de la adolescente -siéntate, te preparare un té y te contare todo- la pelirroja le había contado todo los sucesos ocurridos durante el día a la adolescente, desde la fiesta hasta la charla con el Hokage dejando a la chica en verdad sorprendida.

-P-pero… ¡no! No pueden hacerlo eso a Naruto, ¡no debe permitirlo!- exclamo la asustada pelimorada, ella había visto solo el velo que cubría el bajo mundo y fue lo más horrendo que había presenciado en su corta y joven vida, no quería siquiera imaginarse a un niño como Naruto sumergido en ese mundo tan pútrido.

-Yo tampoco quiero Yugao-chan pero si lo piensas desde un punto de vista separado de tus emociones y lo moral te darás cuenta que de una forma retorcida protegemos a Naruto y a la aldea- respondió Kushina suavemente y con mirada melancólica.

-¿Protegerlo? ¿Tratar de empujarlo a esa vida lo considera protegerlo?- pregunto incrédula y con algo de enojo.

-… Sí, solo piénsalo, nadie además de la aldea sabe que Naruto es un Jinchuuriki, el mundo no lo conoce, aquí solo recibe rechazo y odio, allí solo será un cualquiera, no sufrirá golpizas, criticas, malos tratos… podrá estar tranquilo-

-Tranquilo, pero si descubren que es un ninja de Konoha lo perseguirán para sacarle información y matarlo peor aun si descubren que es un Jinchuuriki- contradijo la oji-marrón con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo descubrirán porque él no será un shinobi de la aldea, estará por cuenta propia, será un hombre solitario, no tendrá afiliación, compañeros por los cuales preocuparse, su única misión será entrar, buscar, recuperar, eliminar, salir y… y… v-volver conmigo- Kushina no lo soporto mas y dejo que el llanto se apoderara de ella, Yugao al ver como su maestra, la mujer que admiraba y consideraba casi una madre se desmoronara frente a ella le oprimió el corazón y sin detenerse a pensar se arrodillo frente a ella estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo dejándola reposar la cabeza en su hombro derecho -t-te-tengo m-miedo- murmuro la oji-violeta en sollozos.

-A mí también me da miedo Sensei- confeso Yugao abrazando mas fuerte a su maestra, sabía bien que ambas temían por el bienestar del rubio, ninguna sabía que cosas podría llegar a presenciar o que cosas tendría que realizar por el bien de la aldea.

En un lugar oscuro parecido a una alcantarilla llena de tuberías y el suelo cubierto de agua se encontraba un pequeño niño rubio observando frente a él una enorme reja y dentro de la abismal oscuridad que encerraba esa reja podían observarse dos enormes ojos rojos de pupila rasgada observando fijamente y con algo de malicia al niño frente a la reja.

-¿Tu quien eres?- pregunto el niño con duda, no sabía dónde estaba ni tampoco con quien estaba pero le daban curiosidad esos enormes ojos.

 **-Yo… soy… quien exige venganza-**

Ante eso el rubio se extraño enormemente hasta que vio como los ojos se acercaban mas a la reja hasta que la poca luz del lugar hizo visible su oculta forma dejando al rubio helado y asombrado, jamás en su corta vida había visto o escuchado de nada igual pero si había leído sobre algo parecido, le encantaba leer por eso se pasaba horas leyendo los libros que su madre le conseguía y uno de ellos hablaba sobre seres místicos, de leyenda, de fantasía, muchos increíbles y otros aterradores pero el que tenia frente a él le generaba curiosidad.

-Ve a dormir Yugao que ya es tarde, mañana hablaremos- dijo Kushina al ver con sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto como el reloj de pared marcaba las tres de la madrugada, la pelimorada asintió y recibiendo un beso en la frente de su maestra se retiro a su habitación con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
